Right now
by early-book-bird
Summary: Inuyasha hung out with Kagome, his brothers girlfriend. he knew that Sesshomaru was cheating on Kagome, just couldn't say. when he does, read what she does. don't get on Kagome's bad side. Ever. Period. Songfic.


Right now

Right now.

Disclaimer: I don't want to own InuYasha because that would mean that I would have to write the books, which I won't do. R and R if you want, but don't flame. My ego is fragile and should not be crushed, though I wouldn't mind constructive and NICE criticism.

A/N I don't actually own this song, and I don't remember it's name, so I'm sorry.

Kagome was chatting with her best friend, Inuyasha. His older brother was out with Miroku. Inuyasha knew that Sesshomaru was going out with that blonde bitch, Kaguru or something. She really needs to die. Kagome deserves better then this, better than a guy who spends every night with an ugly slut who is just stringing him along. Inuyasha wanted to shake Kagome and tell her everything when she asked if he thought Sesshomaru was ok.

"_Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleach blonde tramp,_

Sesshomaru was in a bar, dancing with a beautiful blonde girl by the name of Kagura. She held him close, her whole torso was pressed against him, and it was all he could do not to take her right there. She leaned up closer to him, her mouth was less than a centimeter from his ear. "I'm thirsty." She whispered huskily, making him shiver with need. Her shoulder length bleached blonde hair brushed against his cheek, making him smell the strawberry shampoo that she used.

_and she's probably getting thirsty…_

She pulled back, and he nodded. "Let's go get something to drink." He said, his voice barely controlled. She led him to the bar, swinging her hips seductively and getting stares from every guy in the bar. Half of which she had been dating before and three quarters of whom she had slept with before.

_right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink cause she can't shoot whiskey…_

"Margarita for the lady and a whiskey for me." Sesshomaru said, handing that barkeep the money before he lost his train of thought as Kagura started to kiss his neck.

Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick, showing her how to shoot a combo…

In the private room, Sesshomaru and Kagura were pulling each other's clothes off and reveling in the bare skin. Sesshomaru was behind her, but she wasn't learning anything new, a stick was involved.

_And he don't know…_

Inuyasha was unable to hold it in any longer, he told Kagome everything. He had told her everything about the 3 girls before Kagura and the girl other than Kagura.

_That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,_

Inuyasha watched Kagome scratch up Sesshomaru's spare car with her key, one of the most expensive cars that money could buy. She grabbed the paint cans from the garage and dumped those over the car, making sure she painted the windows liberally. 

_carved my name into his leather seats…_

Grabbing a kitchen knife, Kagome carved her name into the seats and made ribbons out of the leather on the steering wheel and the floor. The ceiling was shredded long before she was done, and the seatbelts were hanging loose and cut up to look like words. B A S T A R D.

_I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,_

She grabbed Sesshomaru's prized baseball bat, signed by the whole Giants team, from the rack in the living room, and took it to the car. She smashed out the lights and dented the car until the bat broke.

_slashed a hole in all 4 tires_

Inuyasha decided to get in on the fun and grabbed the discarded knife to attack the tires, which he shredded. He then took the jack out of the trunk and took the tires off completely.

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

Kagome grabbed Sesshomaru's prized plasma TV from his study as InuYasha brought out the liquor cabinet. Dropping the TV into the backseat, they smashed the bottles of alcohol throughout the car. Walking back inside, she grabbed all of her flammable cleaning agents and oils from the kitchen. She grabbed the lotions and oily makeup from the bathroom, throwing all of that and a ton of Sesshomaru's clothes into the wreck. 

Kagome walked back into the house, grabbing all of the gifts she had gotten from Sesshomaru and tossing those into the car along with every present that she had ever given him. When that was done, she turned the radio on, and lit a match to drop onto the flammable mass of things. "bye bye bastard." She whispered into the fire, walking away and not looking back.

"Right now, she's probably up singing some

_white-trash version of Shania karaoke…_

_Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk"_

_and he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky,_

_Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars worth of that bathroom polo!_

_And he don't know…_

_That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,_

_carved my name into his leather seats,_

_I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,_

_slashed a hole in all 4 tires…_

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

_I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl,_

_Cause the next time that he cheats…_

_Oh, you know it won't be on me!_

_Ohh…not on me…"_

The radio crackled out, the fire having burned through enough of the circuits. InuYasha and Kagome sat on the porch steps, watching the fire burn into the night.

Sesshomaru came home at 6:30 in the morning, hoping Kagome was asleep and that he wouldn't wake her up quite yet.

The first thing he saw after he got out was Kagome and InuYasha snuggling on his porch, fast asleep. Poking his brother, he said, "InuYasha? Why are you here?"

InuYasha rubbed his eyes. "Sorry, what time is it?"

"About 6:30."

"Are you just getting home?"

"none of your business."

"I hope Kagura was a good screw."

"Why would you hope something like that?"

"Because that is your car, that is my girlfriend and that is a crowd of angry people who like Kagome and now wish to tear you apart for what you did to her, and the other girls." InuYasha pointed to the blackened shell of a car, the still asleep Kagome and the large group of people who had since gathered around the pair. 

Sesshomaru blinked at InuYasha. "You've got to be kidding."

"nope. That is your car. Kagome agreed to be my girlfriend since she was not apparently yours, and the crowd came when I called them a bit ago. Oh yeah, a few pieces of advice."

"Enlighten me, my dear ignorant brother."

"1: Don't piss off Kagome." He pointed to the car. "That had a lot of your stuff in it while it was burning. 2: Don't piss off Kagome. 3:-"

"let me guess, don't piss off Kagome?"

"No, don't piss off them. 4:-"

"Don't piss off them?"

InuYasha put a friendly arm around Sesshomaru's shoulders. "No, don't piss off ME!" InuYasha punched the unfortunate soul called Sesshomaru. this is the events of 3 years ago. Let me know when he comes out of the coma.

A/N I've got to say, I never thought I'd be able to write a song fic, but lately, I listen to the radio and keep going, "Oh, that would work for a Sess/Kag!" or "That would be perfect for an Inu/Kag!" or some such. I never realized InuYasha was so popular that these songs were all about him.


End file.
